An existing multi-screen display system includes therein only one signal input module having a plurality of signal input ports, and an existing multi-screen management method performs signal input management on a single signal input module only.
However, the number of signal input ports that can be provided on a single signal input module is limited, provision of a plurality of signal input modules is bound to be a future trend, and thus, providing a multi-screen display management system which is suitable for signal input management of both a single signal input module and multiple signal input modules is an urgent technical problem to be solved in the field.